Le monde de la magie peut il exister?
by Ronaway
Summary: Remise en question d'une manière concrète du monde de la magie tel que nous le décrit JK Rowling... Chapitre 3 : les moyens de transport et leurs défauts. Espace ouvert à l'échange!
1. Introduction

**Pourquoi le monde inventé par JK Rowling ne peut-il pas exister ?**

Je ne limiterais pas mon étude sur les cinq livres de JK Rowling mais aussi sur les films et sur les fictions inventées par la plupart des écrivains éditant sur ce site.

* * *

_INTRODUCTION :_

Contrairement à ce que vous allez penser, je ne vais pas partir du simple fait que l'on a jamais vu ni quelqu'un faire de la magie, ni quelqu'un disparaître au devant de nous… **JE NE REMETS PAS EN QUESTION LA NON-EXISTENCE DU MONDE DE LA MAGIE…** Non ! Je vais étudier en particulier le fonctionnement de la société telle qu'elle est décrite par JK Rowling et expliquer, chapitre par chapitre pour quelles raisons cette société ne peut fonctionner et donc ne peut pas exister. Je vais aussi m'attarder sur certains personnages principaux de l'histoire, expliquer ce qui ne va réellement pas. Je vais essayer d'enlever tous les présupposés et partir de ce qui est décrit et seulement ce qui est décrit… J'espère que vous ferez autant…   
  
Je ferais, parfois, des allusions aux trois films déjà sortis… Si je suis en manque d'idées, je ferais peut-être ma propre critique des films. Enfin, pour finir, je vais tâcher d'expliquer l'état dans lequel tous les vrais fans d'Harry Potter ou d'un autre héros sont. Par exemple, pour ce qui sont vraiment atteints par le complexe Harry Potter V ( ils ne peuvent plus voir Umbridge), je les invite à aller à cette adresse :

J'éprouve un énorme respect pour l'auteur JK Rowling, et les réalisateurs des films, A. Cuaron et C. Columbus. Je respecte donc tous ses grands personnages. Je respecte aussi tout ce que les écrivains éditant sur ce site ont pu faire et les félicitent d'avoir autant d'imagination.

De plus, certaines personnes croient que je fais cela parce que je considère que tous ceux qui sont passionnés par le monde de JK Rowling sont des idiots… Il n'en est absolument pas ainsi. D'abord, je respecte toute personne. Et ensuite, pour expérience, j'ai été aussi passionné que vous pendant près de 4 ans… Cela signifierait que je suis aussi idiot que vous. Donc ne m'embêtait pas avec ces remarques qui me blessent !

**UN TRUC IMPORTANT** : Je suis susceptible de rectifier au fur et à mesure cette étude, pour éviter à ce que l'on me réponde toujours la même chose… J'espère que vous m'en excuserez et surtout que vous comprendrez pourquoi!

* * *

_Mot de l'auteur :_

Cela fait un moment que je veux faire quelque chose de provocateur… En espérant que cela le sera. J'imagine déjà les reviews : « on s'en fout ! » « Laisse-nous tranquille ». Il faut parfois retomber les pieds sur terre ! Bonne réflexion…

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, donner votre avis, développer vos idées… J'adore les longues reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !

Ronaway.


	2. Voldy, notre cher Voldy

* * *

Je voulais commencer par les problèmes économiques du monde de la magique, mais cela s'avérait trop compliquer, et je pense que vous aurez abandonné dès les premières lignes, alors je vais développer quelque chose de plus simple et de plus sympa… Je garderais les problèmes économiques pour plus tard !

* * *

Difficulté du Chapitre : 1 

NB : Chapitre facile 1

Chapitre moyen 2

Chapitre difficilement accessible 3

* * *

Je remercie **Sam Elbereth** et **Alicia D** de m'avoir permis d'arranger quelques passages dans ce chapitre… La liste s'agrandit de plus en plus, maintenant : je remercie aussi **Hurle le Vent, El Padawan et Eternamm**. J'invite aussi tous les reviewers à faire de même lorsqu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec mes idées.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Voldemort = un méchant qui n'a rien d'effrayant…**

_Introduction :_

Parler du problème de Voldemort est assez compliqué, tout simplement, parce que l'on n'a pas une vision bien définie du personnage. Il faudrait que les livres VI et VII soient dans les rayons pour que ce chapitre soit vraiment complet. Je vais donc m'inspirer de ce qui a été pensé sur ce site et écrire un chapitre sur les défauts de notre méchant ennemi, the opposite de notre héros chouchouté par tous, Lord Voldemort.

Rien que le nom, voilà de quoi faire rire… Mais bon, on ne va pas se baser sur ça. Basons-nous tout d'abord sur les fondements de la lutte que mène ou plutôt menait notre fameux personnage. C'est à dire, il veut accomplir la tâche de Salazar : rendre le monde de la magie pur, c'est à dire un monde dont les parents de chacune des personnes appartiennent à des familles dont les pères et les mères ont été, de générations en générations, magiciens. Ainsi, Voldemort a créé toute une culture - que l'on peut rapprocher à la propagande antisémite mise en place par les Nazis – inventant les mots « sang de bourbe » ou toute autre exclamation très choquante… Là n'est pas le problème.

_THE PROBLEME_ = Il réside principalement dans l'existence de deux phénomènes : la présence de crackmol, c'est à dire, pour ceux qui auraient oublié, la naissance d'un enfant ne possédant pas la magie alors que ces deux parents sont magiciens ( par ailleurs, on en déduit que la magie ne peut pas être transmise de manière génétique…) et l'inverse, c'est à dire, par exemple les parents d'Hermione ne sont pas magiciens mais leur enfant, oui.

Le fait que Voldemort ait la volonté de construire un monde d'une race pure, est contraire aux lois de la nature. C'est à dire, qu'à l'on terme, si Voldemort applique sa méthode de tuer tout ce qui n'est pas magicien, et bien la race magicienne s'effondrerait et Voldemort se retrouverait seul comme un gros couillon ! Bref, il serait responsable de ce que l'on pourrait appelait comme une 6ème crise biologique…

De plus, qu'est-ce que propose Voldemort ? Un monde composé d'une race pure… A part ça ? Rien ! Même pas l'assurance d'un minimum de bonheur, un monde du style Salazar ! Bravo !! Remarquez, avec ce que Franco a fait, en inculquant à ses compatriotes un cri de Guerre de choc : « Vive la mort », on aura tout vu ! Cependant, l'évolution de l'histoire montre que toute dictature est passagère. Alors pourquoi, le monde selon Voldemort ne le serait-il pas ? Le discours de Voldemort, ressemblant à tout ce qui est fortement classique dans tout discours extrémiste, ne peut pas fonctionner (à long terme). « L'histoire mondiale n'est qu'une suite de conflit dans lequel le plus fort impose ses conditions au plus faible » Je suis absolument d'accord. Mais est-ce que les plus forts sont-ils toujours les mêmes ? On ne peut pas me dire qu'une seule personne (à par Dieu, s'il existe…) a régné sur le monde d'une manière éternelle. Ok, le fort impose son pouvoir au faible, mais les forts se passent le relais, ils alternent, ils se bouffent entre eux de manière à ce qu'à la fin, on se rend compte qu'un monde monarchique ou anarchique ne peut exister… Le « moins pire des états » est ainsi la Démocratie : le peuple (qui peut toujours être manipulé, je le reconnais) a le pouvoir. Ainsi, le monde conçu ne peut être qu'une transition, qu'une péripétie dans l'histoire du monde de la magie en Angleterre.

_Transition_ : un truc que tout le monde a dit et répété, mais bon, il va avec ce chapitre alors pourquoi ne pas le ré-entendre… Je tiendrais à vous rappeler que notre bébé Voldemort et né d'un père moldu et d'une mère magicienne. Il est donc un mi-moldu et mi-magicien. S'il combat au nom d'un monde de la magie dont chacun des membres est pur, pourquoi ne se suicide t'il pas lui-même ? Il doit bien admettre qu'il ne fait pas parti des purs tout de même. Cependant, je dois admettre que Hitler, par exemple, désirer fonder un monde parfait composé d'une race supérieure : les aryens. Pourtant, Hitler n'a aucune ressemblance avec ces derniers. On peut donc admettre, à juste titre que Voldemort soit un magicien non parfait. En fait, toute cette fanfaronnade de Salazar et d'êtres purs, tout ça, c'est un prétexte… Ce que veut réellement Voldemort, c'est le pouvoir !

Voldemort veut le pouvoir, bon, ok. Il a aussi les moyens de l'avoir, avant que, par mal chance, il tombe sur le mauvais gamin. La source de sa puissance et de son « renom » provient, en fait, de son machiavélisme, de ses dons en tant que magicien et surtout, de l'utilisation de la terreur.

Le premier problème est fort simple. Le monde entier semble avoir tellement peur d'un homme qu'il ne peut prononcer son nom. Cette terreur, issue d'une propagande assidue dont JK Rowling ne nous a pas encore parlés. Cependant, ce qui me paraît plus important, dans tous les livres et dans toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire, personne n'a étendu le conflit à quelque chose d'international. Toutes les scènes principales et importantes en ce qui concerne Voldemort se passent en Angleterre et, plus particulièrement, dans deux lieux précis : Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie. Pour le reste, basta ! Bon, bien sûr, il y a la Pennsylvanie ou sans doute un autre état – excusez-moi, j'ai un trou – mais bon, tout cela reste pour le fun. Cela aurait très bien pu être dans un autre état, cela aurait été exactement la même chose ! De plus, dans le livre 4, JK Rowling a essayé d'étendre son conflit international, mais cela ne marche pas du tout. Karkarrof est peut-être un mangemort mais il semble, en réalité, avoir fui son pays par peur des représailles! Le fait de limiter toutes les grandes actions de Voldemort à l'échelle de l'Angleterre – aussi bien dans les livres que dans la plupart des fictions - équivaut, si nous extrapolons à notre cher pays, au problème corse. C'est à dire une minorité de personnes qui, dans un pays « emmerde » tous ses habitants pour des raisons d'origine ou des raisons qu'ils imposent comme telles. J'exagère beaucoup, mais en gros c'est ça… En d'autres termes, Voldemort peut apparaître comme le chef d'un groupe de terroristes… Mais, notre Voldemort ne ressemble en rien à un Ben-Laden ou tout autre terroriste ayant un mandat d'arrêt international. Le fait que le conflit ne se limite juste qu'en Angleterre ridiculise un peu le personnage. Il ne peut paraître venimeux que sur le sol anglais…

On ne fait, par exemple, aucune allusion à une quelconque magie en Amérique, en Afrique ou en Asie. Tous les continents de ces pays là ne peuvent-ils pas proposer leurs meilleurs sorciers qui, dans un élan de gratitude, s'assembleraient pour réduire à néant la puissance de Voldemort ? Ces pays auraient-ils peur ? Dans les livres, la représentation du monde n'apparaît que lors de la coupe du Match de Quidditch, à croire que tous les magiciens ne sont unis que par cela… Cette idée sera développée dans d'autres chapitres. Non ! Il faut que cela soit, comme par hasard, le professeur Dumbledore, qui soit le seul à l'effrayer… Un peu farfelu comme théorie, il faut bien l'admettre…

Concernant le problème de puissance, on en a déjà un peu traiter plus haut. Voldemort base son pouvoir sur une puissance magique qui est tout de même limitée (il n'est pas apte à tout faire)… Voldemort ne peut pas baser son pouvoir sur ses simples capacités. En effet, si l'on considère un monde où se sont les plus forts qui ont le pouvoir, il existera toujours quelqu'un de plus fort qui prendra la place de celui qui s'estime l'être… Et ainsi de suite. On en déduit donc que la race des plus forts est vouée à mourir. Donc, Voldemort le sera un jour aussi et tout le monde sait par qui ! Comme argument montrant son impuissance, on pourrait aussi dire que Voldemort, à trois reprises (pour le moment !), a été incapable d'achever notre héros… N'est-ce pas une honte, pour un sorcier qui rivalise avec Dumbledore ?

Ainsi la plus grande réussite de Voldemort a été d'avoir conçu un monde dans lequel il impose son pouvoir avec l'appui de puissants alliés : les mangemorts… qui sont généralement bien incrustés et ont une bonne réputation dans le monde de la magie. Cependant, cela paraît un peu amusant, dans le livre IV, que le nombre de mangemorts s'élève à moins d'une vingtaine de personnes. Vous me direz, avec tous les problèmes que l'on voit en Irak, il suffit d'une centaine de personne ayant la volonté suffisante et surtout une espèce de ténacité pour pouvoir mettre le bazar dans un état… Cependant, là, il n'y a, je crois, que 14 mangemorts qui peuvent donner des ordres et qui sont, en fait, les proches de Voldemort. Et encore ! Regardez ces mangemorts, qui n'ont absolument pas une dévotion envers leur maître mais qui essaie plutôt de sauver leur peau ou de se caser et de se sentir supérieurs aux autres ! On n'est même pas en présence d'une armée prête à tout pour défendre les idées de Voldemort. Au moins, Hitler avait une section de sécurité, les SS, qui se combattaient pour les idées. C'était des fanatiques en clair. Voldemort n'a même pas ça ! JK Rowling réutilise constamment les mêmes personnages qui ont des missions solos relativement périlleuses au lieu de faire en sorte que Voldemort engage des personnes complètement inconnues. Cela a pour conséquence qu'on ne voit qu'eux et que donc, on ne tient pas compte de tous les autres trucs que cela suggère. De plus, comment, par exemple, Voldemort va t'il réunir l'ensemble des soldats qu'il avait treize ans auparavant? Comment peut-il avec treize personnes (dont certains l'ont en plus abandonné ou sont emprisonnés) aller chercher quelques centaines de personnes voire quelques milliers qui puissent combattre au compte de Voldemort! Hitler, lui, avait, je le répète, non seulement une armée à sa disposition et surtout la population.

Il y a aussi un autre point sur lequel je voudrais m'attarder. Il n'y a qu'une quinzaine de mangemorts qui sont, on est bien d'accord, les proches de Voldemort… Ce que je critique, ce n'est pas le nombre. C'est la tendance qu'à JK Rowling à citer toujours les mêmes personnes. Les ennemis sont toujours les mêmes : Malefoy, Macner… Et on ne voit qu'eux. On ne sait pas qui sont ceux qui font, si l'on peut dire, tout le travail (espionner, attaquer). Le fait que JK Rowling limite ses ennemis à une liste de mangemorts que, comme le dit Fudge, l'on peut trouver partout, porte à confusion.

Bon, reprenons, Voldemort leur dicte des ordres qu'ils transmettent sans doute à des groupes armés ou des agents secrets… Tout cela n'est cependant pas développé dans les livres. En clair, le monde conçu par Voldemort me paraît tout de même assez mal organisé pour que cela soit suffisamment efficace… Même Hitler avait partagé son pouvoir. De plus, il possédait ne serait-ce que l'appui d'une puissante l'armée et de la majorité de la population allemande ( en 1933, Hitler devient chancelier car son parti a reçu la majorité des sièges au Reichstag). Dans le cas présent, Voldemort n'est accompagné que des personnes qui ont plus peur de son pouvoir que des personnes fascinées par l'idéologie dont il est porteur. Certaines fictions, par ailleurs forts plaisantes, ont confondu les proches de Voldemort et donc possédant cette fameuse marque leur brûlant lorsque Voldemort les appellent et ceux qui travaillent à leur compte mais qui ne possèdent pas cette marque. Ainsi, ils sont sous les ordres de Voldemort d'une manière intermédiaire. J'estime tout de même que, dans ce domaine, JK Rowling nous laisse trop libre d'imaginer ce que nous voulons. Il suffirait que l'ensemble de la population s'unisse et face front à ceux qui ont peur de Voldemort, pour que, tous ces « associés à Voldemort » ne le rejoignent plus. Par conséquent, le support du pouvoir de Voldemort est comme une coquille d'œuf, le cœur est dur mais le reste peut très vite s'effriter. Voldemort ne peut compter que sur lui-même, et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a la fin du quatrième livre, il ne répudie pas ses anciens amis. Selon moi, une personne qui a trahi une fois peut trahir plus de deux fois.

_Conclusion :_

En clair, non seulement le monde de Voldemort ne peut pas fonctionner, mais en plus, le moyen choisi par celui-ci pour imposer son pouvoir, à savoir tuer tout adversaire, ne peut aboutir qu'à un monde anarchique et donc néfaste à tous ceux que les hommes désirent : calme et sérénité… De plus, tuer ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, plus ceux qui ne correspondent pas à la volonté de Voldemort, cela fait beaucoup de personne en moins ! On doit tout de même accorder à JK Rowling, que le monde dans lequel ont vécu les générations avant celle de Harry, Hermione et Ron (pour ne citer qu'eux) est concevable, mais certainement pas à long terme. La seule chose que l'on peut critiquer est la faiblesse des alliées de Voldemort et donc de ce dernier…

_Mot de l'auteur :_

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera plus concret, mais plus difficile à expliquer, l'économie du monde de la magie complètement en faillite…

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer **de belles réponses développées** pour me montrer où sont **mes erreurs**, si tout ce que je vous raconte vous fais chier et tout ça… Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas lu les bouquins, et je dois admettre que je fais souvent des erreurs par oublis !!!

Tenez compte d'un autre truc, il est 02:20 du matin, et j'ai donc forcément oublié des paragraphes entiers. Je compte sur vos lumières pour me donner de nouvelles idées, je n'hésiterais pas à reprendre ce chapitre et les prochains…

Merci de votre compréhension.

Ronaway.


	3. Une économie bonne à la rouille partie 1

** Difficulté du chapitre : 3**

NB : 1 Chapitre facile

2 Chapitre moyen

3 Chapitre difficilement accessible

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : Une économie en faillite PARTIE 1**

_Introduction :_

Nous allons, dans ce deuxième chapitre, aborder le problème de l'économie telle que JK Rowling et les films nous la décrivent. L'économie regroupe en fait plusieurs grandes et très vastes notions toutes reliées entre elles : notamment le travail, le problème de l'échange des marchandises (le commerce) et la société ( à la fois consommatrice et productrice). Ce chapitre est relativement vaste et compliqué, et donc, accrochez-vous ! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je fais de la réflexion en direct, donc, il m'arrive parfois, après tout un paragraphe argumenté de contredire ce que j'avais auparavant présupposé. Excusez-m'en.

Nous allons dans un premier temps évacuer les choses les plus simples, pour pouvoir nous concentrer, à la fin sur ce qui nécessite plus de réflexion.

_La magie, origine de la faillite de l'économie :_

Dès le début, nous pouvons dire que le monde économique tel que nous le décrit JK Rowling, ne peut vraiment pas fonctionner. Les magiciens sont tout d'abord susceptible de dupliquer toutes sortes de choses (cela dépend tout de même de leur puissance magique), ils peuvent métamorphoser et donc, avoir à leur disposition et dans les plus brefs délais toutes sortes d'outils qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin d'aller acheter. Le commerce en prend donc un sale coup.

J'ai même lu, dans certaines fictions, des personnes susceptibles de faire apparaître des chaises (mais à quoi servent donc les menuisiers?), D'aménager, d'un coup de baguette, toute une pièce (mais à quoi servent les déménageurs?), De faire la cuisine (à quoi servent les elfes?), De nettoyer une maison du sous sol à la cave, de tout retapisser, de tout repeindre (d'une manière étonnement très artistique d'ailleurs). Et tout ça sur le dos des femmes de ménages, des peintres des plombiers... Non, concrètement, la baguette remplace toute cette classe sociale qui n'appartient généralement, il faut le reconnaître, pas à la classe des plus aisées. Dans un certain sens tant mieux!! N'empêche que tout une partie de notre société est éradiquée... Et ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'élever dans cette société, il ne trouve pas beaucoup de recours... Comme on le voit très bien dans le second film (au début, après que Harry ait atterri dans le quartier mal-famé du chemin de traverse, Les Allées des Embrumes, si je me souviens bien). Ils retombent dans des quartiers pouilleux du monde de la magie. D'ailleurs, en développant cette idée là, je pense à un truc que je n'avais jamais imaginé auparavant, pourquoi Voldemort ne combat-il pas la pauvreté? Il trouverait ainsi le soutien de la population et pourrait avoir le pouvoir... C'est certainement trop compliquer pour que cela soit compris par les enfants, j'imagine. Mais au moins, cela humaniserait le personnage de Voldemort et la cause de son combat serait plus fondée.

Comme personne n'est convaincu par ça, je vais tâcher de mieux expliquer… Le problème c'est qu'avec leur baguette, les sorciers peuvent faire tout vite fait bien fait! Transformer l'eau en vin, le sucre en sel, l'or en citrouille... D'un coup de baguette, ils sont coiffés comme Stalone! Ils prennent un sac de fruits, ils le transforment en une salade de fruit décorée de manière alléchante... Tout est si rapide, tout est si simple... Et c'est ça la chose qui nous différencie de nous, moldus. C'est quand même une énorme différence qui peut entraîner beaucoup de changements... dont ce-dernier, à savoir que tout métier appartenant en particulier au secteur des services devient à ce propos inutile

Un truc que j'ai parlé plus haut mais que l'on peut développer... On va commencer par un exemple. Dans certaines fictions, il est raconté que quelqu'un écrivant une lettre a la capacité de pouvoir dupliquée celle-ci. Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas dupliquer de la même manière un éclair de feu? Et faire ainsi ce que nous commençons à découvrir dans notre société depuis plusieurs années : La copie. Il suffit, en effet, qu'une personne achète un produit spécifique, la duplique et la transmette à d'autres et ainsi de suite... Il se crée tout un réseau de relation où chacune des personnes peut acheter un objet dupliqué au black ou le gagne gratuitement. On peut faire un parallèle avec ce dont je suggérais tout à l'heure, qui est la hantise de tout artiste dans le monde de la musique ou celui du cinéma : le développement du Peer to Peer. Bon, pour contredire cette notion de copie, JK Rowling nous laisse la voie ouverte. On peut ainsi s'imaginer que tout objet acheté est protégé de toute copie, comme dans les futurs CDs, d'ailleurs!

_L'argent :_

Un autre truc qui n'apparaît, il me semble, que dans le chapitre IV. Les farfadets! Et oui! Ces fameuses pièces exactement identiques aux galions, mais qui disparaissent au bout de quelques temps... Peut-on éternellement tromper toute personne à partir de ce concept là? D'après JK Rowling, oui! Les frères Weasleys, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, tous ces grands héros de l'histoire se font avoir. A part s'il existe des détecteurs de farfadets, pourquoi tout individu assez malin ne proposerait-il pas, au boulanger du coin, un galion qui n'a aucune valeur? Bon, je ne vais pas développer tous les problèmes que nous rencontrons dans la société, lorsque des faussaires laissent écoulé une quantité phénoménale de monnaie truquée. J'imagine que vous devez bien les connaître! Si non, dites-le-moi, cela ne me dérange pas.

En parlant d'argent, il me vient une autre idée. Même si cela se rapporte tout de même plus au terme financier qu'à tout ce qui touche à l'économie, on peut s'intéresser au problème de l'argent. Bon, d'après les livres et toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire, tous magiciens n'utilisent seulement que des pièces... Voilà encore une grossière erreur! Comment allez-vous acheter le super méga ballet qui coûte 456 Galions avec une promo de 15%? Vous allez apporter plusieurs sacs remplies de Galions ou à la rigueur un camion? Non, concrètement. Absence de chéquier, absence de carte bancaire... Le top, à mon avis, ce serait que les gens paient avec leur baguette! Chaque baguette est propre au sorcier, alors il suffit que la baguette soit reliée au compte de la personne pour que tous nos soucis s'évanouissent. En clair, le système de paiement apparaît très ancestral et donc pas assez efficace. Concernant le problème des banques, faut-il vraiment que l'argent soit enfermé dans des coffres... qui ne sont, en plus, accessibles qu'à partir du moment où l'on possède la clé? D'ailleurs, la non-existence de pièces d'identité (idée qui sera développé dans un prochain chapitre) peut remettre en question le fonctionnement même de la banque des Gobelins. Je peux très bien piquer la clé de cette tête en l'air de Potter (on ne s'est d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle devient sa clé) et aller chercher l'argent sur son compte qui est drôlement bien remplie. J'aurais peut-être du faire tout un chapitre sur le système bancaire, j'ai encore pleins d'autres idées en tête... Un autre très grave défaut! Je pense que c'est le plus gros, maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Un animal a le droit de retirer de l'argent sur un compte d'une personne supposée évadée et, en plus très dangereuse (idée qui sera reprise dans le chapitre sur la sécurité)! C'est du n'importe quoi. Un prisonnier s'étant évadé et qui est estimé dangereux vis à vis de la société, le premier truc que l'on fait, c'est de l'étouffer financièrement, en bloquant en particulier les accès aux comptes... Vous me direz qu'en braquant les banques, non seulement le prisonnier a de l'argent mais en plus il en a plus que tout ce qu'il possédait auparavant! Bon, je m'arrête là pour les comptes bancaires.

* * *

**Les difficultés commencent maintenant :**

**AVERTISSEMENTS !!**

**Vous pouvez sauter tout ce paragraphe et aller au chapitre suivant, il n'y a aucun intérêt à lire ce truc !!!!**

* * *

Voici maintenant un autre énorme pavé un peu moins accessible, sans doute. Nous allons donc nous interroger sur le commerce. On vient de voir certains exemples montrant que le monde de la magie est susceptible de nuire au commerce, le commerce des magiciens peut-il donc exister?

_Approfondissement du système économique :_

Les 5 livres nous décrivent tous de la même manière le fonctionnement économique du monde de la magie. Ce dernier ressemble, en fait, fortement au notre. C'est à dire, d'une manière simplifiée, chaque personne est spécialisée à produire une chose qu'elle propose sur le marché et qui est achetée par ce qui n'ont pas la possibilité ou/ni les moyens de produire cette marchandise. C'est la base de tout échange. Ce dernier permet non seulement à tout homme de pouvoir survivre mais surtout impose aux hommes de vivre dans un semblant de communauté. Selon, Platon, grand philosophe grec, tout homme doit avoir en sa possession un minimum de besoins nécessaires à sa survie. Par exemple, un sorcier sans baguette n'en est plus un. Ne pratiquant plus la magie, il est un moldu qui a la spécificité, lors de sa jeunesse, de pratiquer de la magie de manière accidentelle. De même, un sorcier sans ses habits qui lui sont propres, à savoir cape et chapeau de sorcier, n'en ressemble plus à un. Tout cela nécessite donc des sorciers ayant des capacités à concevoir des baguettes ou des dons en couture… Comme tout sorcier à au moins besoin de ses deux choses, ils vont devoir se regrouper, proposer chacun leur marchandise - autre exemple, la nourriture (le marchand de citrouille, le vendeur de bonbons…), les boissons (le biéraubeurre…) et encore pleins d'autres choses ! – et ainsi, en se regroupant les hommes vont vivre en communauté, plus particulièrement dans les cités.

Vous suivez ? Si vous observez bien, on a assisté au même phénomène depuis que les hommes existent. Ce dernier a ralenti vers les années 80 et commence en fait à s'inverser. Enfin, je dérive un peu, l

Récapitulons. On a vu que les magiciens, pour pouvoir survivre, doivent échanger des marchandises. Or se pose le premier problème : le problème de l'échange. De manière logique on dirait que toute transaction se doit être équitable. A l'origine, nos ancêtres avaient inventé le troc. Mais celui-ci faisait défaut… Or, peut-on vraiment échanger trois hiboux contre un chaudron ? Que pouvez-vous répondre à ça ? Vous n'en avez que foutre! Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Mais, il suffit que l'un des hiboux soit malade pour que celui qui vend le chaudron se fasse entuber !__

Bon, le problème des transactions équitables a pour origine la VALEUR de chaque marchandise. Ainsi, on doit donner une valeur à chaque objet proposé sur le marché. A partir de maintenant se fondent d'autres problèmes : A partir de quoi est fondée la valeur de chaque objet ? En quoi le troc n'est-il pas fonctionnel ?

La valeur de chaque objet peut-elle être basée sur quoi ? Il est clair que plus un objet est difficile à concevoir, plus sa valeur va augmenter. De même, le temps de travail, l'intensité du travail, le temps d'apprentissage (ou qualification), tout cela contribue à augmenter la valeur de tout objet. Dans le monde de la magie, on pourrait rajouter la puissance magique requise. Or à partir de maintenant, dans ce domaine, se posent les premiers problèmes... Suivant que l'on plus ou moins puissant (magiquement parlant) et bien on est susceptible de faire des choses plus ou moins extravagante. Il existe ainsi une inégalité naturelle entre les hommes qui a un impact beaucoup plus dramatique que les seules inégalités de richesse dont souffrent les hommes de notre monde. D'ailleurs, tout est intimement très lié... Dans un film, Scarface, le héros déclare que l'on doit avoir de l'argent pour être puissant. Dans ce monde là, c'est plutôt exactement le contraire, le puissant peut avoir de l'argent, les autres doivent être drôlement débrouillards pour pouvoir s'en sortir dans cette société. Il existe une sorte d'injustice que l'on développera sans doute plus tard.

Concernant la deuxième question, c'est plus simple. Le troc consiste à échanger un ensemble de marchandises contre un autre. En reprenant l'exemple vu plus haut, on a : 3 hiboux = 1 chaudron. Cela ne peut pas marcher. On peut donner une valeur à chaque objet séparé, mais il suffit qu'un hibou soit malade, par exemple, pour que la transaction ne puisse pas avoir lieu. Au final, le troc limite les échanges. La preuve irréfutable est que l'on a très vite remplacé le troc par quelque chose qui permet de mesurer toute chose : la monnaie. Ron et sa famille sont à peu près les seuls à en parler de manière récurrente, les Malefoy ne le font que pour le fun... A part cela, dans le monde de JK Rowling, on ne peut pas dire que les questions d'argent ont une place prépondérante. On peut tout de même en parler. Dans le monde de la magie tout comme dans le nôtre, la monnaie apparaît comme un intermédiaire dans l'échange. Il se produit ainsi un phénomène que l'on rencontre fort couramment : le fétichisme de l'argent, c'est à dire que toute personne estime un objet non plus par sa valeur, mais plutôt par son coût. Et ainsi, on aboutit au phénomène suivant : c'est que toute personne travaille par rapport à ce que cela lui rapporte, que par rapport à l'évolution de sa mentalité, par exemple, qui découle du travail qu'il aura fait. L'argent prend ainsi la place du travail dans la question de la valeur.

Tous les phénomènes que nous observons dans ce domaine précis dans le monde de la magie, nous les retrouvons dans notre monde. On ne peut donc pas critiquer le monde de JK Rowling à partir de ce concept là. Il faut s'intéresser plus particulièrement à un phénomène de mode ses temps-ci et qui est pourtant au cœur de tous les échanges économiques de nos jours : la consommation.

Nous verrons dans le prochain chapitre dédié aux problèmes de la consommation et les transports, bref de quoi encore cassé du sucre sur le dos du monde qu'a imaginé JK Rowling.

_Note de l'auteur : _

Puifff ! J'y suis arrivé et encore, j'ai coupé tout ce que j'ai écrit en deux chapitres, parce que vous auriez craqué sinon… Allez bientôt la suite. J'ai été très embêté par la seconde partie, même moi, je m'y perds… Allez, critiquez autant que vous pouvez, donner votre avis, dites des idées auquel je n'aurais pas pensé. Je réponds à toute review et j'adore ça : regardez un peu ce que j'ai fait ci-dessous !

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Alicia D :**

Bon, je commence par toi, parce que c'est la review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir! Tout d'abord, le fait que l'on me critique ne me dérange absolument pas, je ne suis absolument pas susceptible, donc vous pouvez y aller. Surtout que là, j'ai une critique bien structurée, bien argumentée, donc je suis aux anges !

Concernant le traumatisme d'enfance, je ne peux le nier, cela est sans doute la source de la future folie de Voldemort… Les prochains livres pourront sans doute développer cette théorie. Mais, bon je vais être franc, je ne m'intéresse pas à comment Voldemort en a pu en arriver là, je m'intéresse plus concrètement à savoir si le monde dans lequel Voldemort était maître (au moment où les parents d'Harry vivaient) peut-il concrètement exister. Cela n'a aucun lien avec ce dont tu me parles, à savoir la montée du pouvoir de Voldemort… Ne le prend pas mal, si je casse un peu ton argumentation. Je prends le temps de tout expliquer calmement et de toute façon si tu ne me comprends pas ou si tu n'es pas encore convaincu, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une réponse !

Tiens, en parlant d'Hitler, tu me fais penser à autre chose que je pourrais rajouter dans mon chapitre. On peut faire encore un drôle de parallèle entre Hitler et Voldemort… Sais-tu comment Hitler en est arrivé l ? Bon, je le dis, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas (Ne le prends mal ! Je ne te considère absolument pas comme une inculte ou tout autre insulte désobligeante !!). Hitler a participé à la guerre de 14-18 et après l'Armistice, il a été tellement déçu que son pays soit dans le camp des perdants. Et c'est donc pour l'honneur de son pays, qu'il a décidé de faire la revanche. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il a eu le soutien de la majorit de la population. Voldemort, au contraire, c'est pour une raison plutôt personnelle qu'il a décidé de prendre le pouvoir… Donc, le soutien de la population… Il ne l'a sans doute pas acquis en expliquant ses traumatismes de l'enfance…

Je m'y attendais à cette critique l ! « L'existence ou la non-existence du monde de la magie » As-tu lu mon introduction ? Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair… Il est pourtant peut-être suggéré dès les premières lignes, que je ne remets pas en question ce fondement… Je vais tout de suite modifier cette introduction pour la rendre plus claire. Je cherche, à partir de cette supposition (le monde de la magie existe), ce qui fait que cette société ne peut matériellement pas exister d'une manière perpétuelle. J'espère que tu comprendras ? Et là, je suis complètement en désaccord avec toi et je vais le marquer en gras et en lettres capitales pour que d'autres le remarquent : **Non ! ****FAN D'HARRY POTTER! JE NE SUIS PAS LA POUR VOUS CONSIDERER COMME DE GROS COUILLONS !!! **Tout comme vous, j'ai été pris dans ce que j'appelle le complexe HP, tout comme vous j'ai connu ce grand bonheur… J'ai d'ailleurs écrit (et pas terminé) une fiction qui reprend les fondements du monde de la magie selon JK Rowling. Je vais d'ailleurs, sans doute prochainement, écrire tout un chapitre sur ce monde dans lequel on plonge, lorsqu'on lit HP.

Dernier point. Il est vrai que j'affirme que le règne du plus fort ne peut pas exister. Je l'affirme, mais aussi, je le justifie sans doute pas assez clairement, je vais donc reprendre cette partie... « L'histoire mondiale n'est qu'une suite de conflit dans lequel le plus fort impose ses conditions au plus faible » Je suis absolument d'accord. Mais est-ce que les plus forts sont-ils toujours les mêmes ? Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'une seule personne (à par Dieu, s'il existe…) règne éternellement sur le monde. Ok, le fort impose son pouvoir au faible, mais les forts se passent le relais, ils alternent, ils se bouffent entre eux de manière à ce qu'à la fin, on se rend compte que les mondes monarchique ou anarchique ne peuvent exister éternellement… Le « moins pire des états » est ainsi la République : le peuple (qui peut toujours être manipulé, j'en conviens) a le pouvoir.

Bon, voilà, les principales réponses que je donne à tes critiques. Je te remercie, vraiment car tu es la seule, pour le moment (c'est à dire le 30 juin, 14h) à m'avoir permis d'approfondir mon étude. Il faut ainsi que je reprenne plusieurs points principaux : L'introduction, la question de la peur et surtout l'utilisation de la terreur qu'il me semble avoir été assez survolée et, enfin, développer un peu plus la question du plus fort. En fait, je vais répéter ce que je viens de te dire. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je fais cela pour éviter de recevoir des reviews me disant exactement les choses que tu m'as dites et comme ça, cette étude tiendra compte d'un avis plus général. Je marquerais ton nom en remerciement personnel…   
Longue réponse, j'en conviens, mais j'adore ça ! Allez, n'hésite pas à me répondre et ne me croit absolument prétentieux, constamment satisfait de mon travail et au-dessus des autres ! Je suis un humain et doit malheureusement admettre que je ne suis que ça ! Aller, à très bientôt.

Ronaway.

**Lord Ramses Overdak :**

Voilà un nom qui a de quoi faire frémir. Je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi, Voldemort n'est pas la chose la plus urgente à critiquer. Pour t'expliquer un peu pourquoi j'ai choisi ça, je vais tout te raconter… Ce matin, à la première heure, (0 :01 précisément), j'étais en train de lire une fiction un peu longuette, et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu cette idée : Critiquer concrètement le monde de la magie. J'ai en fait commencé par ce chapitre (traitant de l'économie). Et puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai dit : « Non, ils ne vont pas suivre, c'est trop compliqué pour un début, alors, j'ai changé de feuille et j'ai commencé à parler de Voldemort… Il me semble avoir d'ailleurs marqué que je trouvais ce chapitre trop simplet… Je dois aussi reconnaître que si l'on ne regarde que l'histoire, on en a que foutre de tout ce que je dis ! Mais bon, si JK Rowling veut créer un autre monde, autant qu'il tienne debout !! En fait, il tient debout, mais seulement en apparence, c'est ça que je trouve le plus drôle ! Tu trouves ça tordues ? Mais attends, qu'est-ce que cela va être quand je vais parler de la médecine, de l'éducation ! Rien que d'y penser j'en rigole ! Allez, j'espère que tu apprécieras un peu plus ce chapitre ! A très bientôt.

Ronaway.

**Sam Elbereth :**

Tu as absolument raison… Le fait que Hitler ne soit pas un « aryen » tout comme Voldemort, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vais donc m'empresser de le rajouter. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec sur le point suivant. Il n'y a qu'une quinzaine de mangemorts qui sont, on est bien d'accord, les proches de Voldemort… Ce que je critique, ce n'est pas le nombre. C'est la tendance qu'à JK Rowling à ne citer toujours que les mêmes personnes. Les ennemis sont toujours les mêmes : Malefoy, Macner… A toutes les actions que l'on voit, on ne voit que ce que l'on connaît, c'est à dire un nombre relativement réduit. Il est vrai que je n'ai employé à aucun moment le terme de terrorisme, je vais donc m'empresser de corriger cela.

Encore un truc sur lequel je ne suis pas d'accord… Ok, au début, Hitler avait l'appui d'un groupe de SS (dont il a d'ailleurs très vite supprimé les grands chefs, lors de la nuit des grands couteaux), mais il n'a pu avoir accès au pouvoir qu'avec le soutien du peuple. Lorsque son parti a gagné les élections législatives en janvier 1933, Hitler a pu avoir accès au pouvoir en tant que chancelier, nommé par le bon vieux maréchal Paul von Hindenburg.… Voldemort est encore loin d'avoir le soutien d'une quelconque majorité de la population, peut-être de Fudge, dans les livres suivant ? Qui sait ?. Le problème du fonctionnement de la sécurité civile, j'avais prévu d'en parler dans un autre chapitre… Mais bon, cela a forcément un lien.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir éclairé sur ces points, je vais tout de suite arranger mon chapitre. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Je fais cela pour éviter de recevoir des reviews me disant exactement les choses que tu m'as dites et comme ça, cette étude tiendra compte d'un avis plus général. A très bientôt.

Ronaway.

**Chessandmat :**

Merci pour ta review… Mais bon, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre !o! Allez à bientôt !

**Dumati :**

Bon, il t'a peut-être fallu plus de mal pour comprendre la seconde partie de ce chapitre… Mais, bon… Après un bol de café, tout devient plus clair après !o! Allez, à bientôt!


	4. Parlons un peu des transports

_Avant propos : _

Bon j'ai vraiment eu un manque d'idée sur la seconde partie de l'économie, donc j'ai écrit un chapitre vraiment pas terrible, mais bon, comme je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir dès le début, je vous laisse découvrir ce dont je n'ai pas de quoi être fier... Je me suis un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Les transports**

Les cinq premiers livres nous donnent une vision assez large et suffisent à comprendre quel est le fonctionnement du système des transports dans le monde de la magie. Cela m'étonnerait que les prochains livres apportent des choses nouvelles dans ce domaine (enfin, remarquez, j'ai appris, en lisant le livre V, qu'avec JK Rowling, on peut s'attendre aussi bien au pire qu'au meilleur...). Pour le moment, le nombre de moyen de transport peut se dénombrer à six (si je n'en oublie pas...) : Le balai, certains animaux (comme les sortes de chevaux dans le 5ème livre ainsi que Buck), la transplanation, le portoloin et la poudre au cheminette ainsi que tous les moyens de transports moldus amélioré par les magiciens : Le magicobus, la voiture des Weasleys ou la moto de Sirius Black, par exemple. On a aussi, peut-être, les tapis volants... Enfin, je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

Le système des transports est tout à fait ressemblant au notre : nous avons nos avions, nous avons nos voitures, eux ont leur balai et ont surtout : La transplanation. Au début, je voulais dire que la transplanation pouvait faire défaut aux chauffeurs de magicobus, mais cela est, en fait, une très grosse erreur... Vous m'auriez tous répondu, d'une manière très juste, que nos voitures limitent bien nos transports publics. Donc, on ne peut pas se baser sur cela. A force de chercher ce qui ne peut pas exister, on ne voit plus la réalité en face...

_Le transplanage :_

Le premier problème concerne la transplanation. Cela consiste à se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre d'une manière instantanée, sauf dans les lieux protégés, à savoir d'après les livres : Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie. Tous les autres lieux nous sont ouverts. Or voici où se trouve le premier problème : On peut ainsi atterrir dans les toilettes de chez un inconnu et tomber avec un peu de chance sur Madame... De même, tous les plus célèbres artistes magiciens (les Bizarr's sisters, par exemple) doivent en avoir assez d'être tout de suite poursuivi par des milliers de fans qu'ils ont rencontrés. Ils ont beau changer d'habitation, chercher les coins les plus paumés du monde. "Mince, alors! Ces merdeux de fans sont toujours là!!" Enfin, on n'en parlera dans le chapitre concernant l'art.

Je ne me souviens plus si c'est dans le dernier livre ou dans une fiction que j'ai lu le fonctionnement du transplanage, mais bon, cela disait, en gros, que le transplanage ne pouvait fonctionner qu'à partir du moment où l'on avait déjà rencontré la personne ou que l'on avait déjà pénétré dans le lieu. Je trouve que c'est crédible, cela contredit ainsi le premier exemple que j'ai cité, mais par contre, il suffit d'avoir été dans les toilettes d'un ami pour pouvoir y retourné. Après tout, Percy transplane bien dans sa maison, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas transplaner de maison en maison.

De plus, le second défaut du transplanage, c'est qu'il est drôlement dangereux... Imaginez qu'un homme normal (60Kg-70Kg) transplane dans une salle bondée de monde. Voyez les dégâts que cela peut faire? C'est comme si une personne se prenait un sac de plume de 60kg sur la tête : il se trouve écrasé, comme un moustique.

Plus concrètement, c'est vraiment là le problème : la transplanation ne peut pas être contrôlé. Dans combien de fictions, j'ai lu, que subitement, des mangemorts débarquent dans le chemin de Traverse et font un véritable massacre et puis reparte comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est du n'importe quoi! A la rigueur, avec cette possibilité là, n'importe quel groupe terroriste peut, sans même avoir fait des préparatifs, déstabilisez complètement le monde de la magie et le mène à la ruine! Vous me direz qu'avec une simple voiture ou un camion (c'est mieux) vous pouvez labourer tous les gens participant à une fête foraine. De même, les terroristes ne nous ont-ils pas fait la démonstration de véritables carnages? ... Je répondrais que le conducteur, au moment de l'arrestation, ne peut malheureusement pas se dématérialiser et partir dans un autre pays... La transplanation le peut! Et concernant les terroristes, je soulignerais le fait que seule la baguette magique suffise (enfin, il y a aussi la puissance et la volonté du sorcier) à provoquer ce carnage. Les terroristes doivent résoudre une multitude de problèmes purement matériels : transport des armes ou l'achat sur place sans se faire remarquer des services secrets, alors que, dans le monde de la magie, qui reprochera à quelqu'un d'être en possession d'une baguette?

_Le magicobus :_

Puisque tous les magiciens peuvent transplaner, a quoi le magicobus sert-il donc? A n'être utilisé qu'une fois, pour emmener des sorciers dans des lieux où ils pourront par la suite transplaner? Je n'y crois pas trop... Personnellement, je suis plutôt pour une autre alternative beaucoup plus proche de notre réalité, à savoir que pour pouvoir conduire, on a besoin d'avoir le permis de conduire (je ne sais si c'est comme ça au Canada, au Québec, en Suisse, ou en Belgique! Mais bon en France, ça l'est!). Bon, et pour avoir le permis : il faut payer... Je pense que c'est exactement la même chose dans le monde de la magie. Il faut faire partie de la classe aisée pour avoir son permis de transplaner. Le magicobus sert donc aux personnes non aisées, ce qui est confirmé d'après la description du livre. Enfin, là je commence un peu à dériver, je ne dis plus ce qui posent problème dans le monde de la magie, mais je suis plutôt en train de donner mon avis sur un point précis... Enfin, comme quoi on peut s'oublier.

Bon, on va commencer par un truc simple et bêta, c'est à dire le film qui vient de sortir et qui est vraiment, à mon goût, le meilleur des trois. Pour amuser la galerie, le scénariste à proposer (scène bien inutile d'ailleurs) un truc qui n'est pas dans le livre, à savoir qu'une dame âgée traverse la route. Le bus freine d'un coup et c'est dans un ultime crissement de pneu que le magicobus s'arrête à quelques millimètres de la vieille dame et attend qu'elle vieille bien traverser la route. Ce que je répondrais à ça, c'est qu'en plein jour, le magicobus ne peut donc pas avancer dans Londres qui est bien généralement bondée de personnes ou alors il écrase tous les passants!

Le vrai problème provient concrètement du livre lui-même. Il suffit d'agiter sa baguette pour que le magicobus. Je veux bien. Bon, le premier cas qui remette en question cela, est, tout simplement, le cas où plusieurs magiciens éparpillés en Angleterre, agite leur baguette en même temps... Le magicobus peut-il être au même moment à plusieurs moment? Pourquoi pas, après tout, on a déjà eu droit au retourneur du temps! Je vais d'ailleurs lui consacrer un chapitre à ce retourneur... Le deuxième cas est aussi simple, combien de personnes agite t'elle leur baguette? Il faut redéfinir le terme agiter, c'est à dire, "remuer intensément" sa baguette. Il suffit de nettoyer sa baguette pour que "PAMM!" le magicobus débarque à votre fenêtre...

_Le portoloin :_

Voilà une autre excellente idée de JK Rowling! Mais bon, allez trouver un stylo dans un champ! Ce n'est certainement pas demain la veille! Surtout que le portoloin se déclenche à un instant précis... Je veux bien que l'on utilise des outils classiques pour les moldus(chaussures, parapluie...) mais je suis désolé, mais pour moi, voir un parapluie traîné dans un champ : Cela suscite quelques questions. Cependant, il est clair que je n'irais pas le toucher ou même m'embarquer avec le parapluie sous le bras, mais bon, on ne sait jamais!

_La poudre au cheminette :_

Encore une idée novatrice, mais non exempte de tout défaut... C'est à dire que l'on débarque ou l'on veut. "Chez Monsieur Smith!" Nos différentes parties du corps sont-elles déposées dans les cheminées de tous les Smith d'Angleterre ou quoi? Remarquez qu'avec 8000 personnes, on ne sait pas trop s'il en existe beaucoup des personnes de même nom. Déjà que Harry, avec son chemin de Traverse, n'est pas foutu de suivre ses compagnons! Il est obligé de tomber dans l'endroit où il y a... Le classique Malefoy! D'ailleurs, aussi bien dans ce second livre que dans le second film, cette scène est vraiment inutile! Je le reprocherais même plus au film! Ces quatre minutes sont bien inutiles. Je dévie un peu, là. Mais bon, on n'est pas obligé de parler tout le temps de la même chose! Vous vous souvenez, dans le film, ce qui se passe après qu'Harry ait atterri dans le magasin, Harry "s'amuse" à regarder les objets autour de lui. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il attend et le pire, c'est le coup de la main squelettique! Vraiment naze, ce moment-là! Harry voit ainsi une main squelettique et le premier truc qui fait : c'est d'aller serrer cette main! Déjà, c'est vraiment prendre Harry pour un con! En plus, ils utilisent cette scène comme une scène créant un certain coup de surprise! Tu parles, on s'y attend dès avoir vu la main! Et franchement, je ne vois strictement aucun intérêt de montrer cela. Cela ne représente même pas un objet maléfique! Rien! C'est tout simplement un objet tout droit sorti d'un magasin de Farce et Attrape... Par contre la scène après est importante : on apprend l'existence d'un endroit ou règne corruption et qu'Hagrid fréquente... Important élément, peut-être pour les prochains livres. Bon j'arrête de parler de cela mais j'attends vos avis ou d'autres interprétations ou mieux, votre vision de cette scène là! Revenons à nos moutons!

Bon, alors les problèmes de la poudre cheminette, je ne peux voir pour le moment la dangerosité de l'atterrissage et le salissement des personnes atterrissant dans des cheminées mal ramonées (comme Harry). Si vous avez d'autres idées...

_Le balai :_

Le balai sert principalement, dans les livres et dans les fictions comme moyen de se divertir. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des grandes nouveautés que JK Rowling apporte en faisant éditer son livre. A l'origine, dans les contes ou même les vieux dessins-animés, le balai était le moyen de transport courant, d'ailleurs l'une des caractéristiques essentielles des sorciers. Pour une fois, je trouve que cette évolution, c'est à dire le passage d'un balai utilisé comme moyen de transport à un balai utilisé comme pur produit de consommation, est tout à fait intéressant de la part de JK Rowling. Mais bon, on le verra dans la seconde partie traitant des problèmes de l'économie.

Que cela soit un balai servant de moyen de transport ou un balai utilisé comme, le premier problème, lorsqu'on y réfléchit, est le confort! Bon, vous me direz que l'on s'en fout, que cela remonte à une tradition que l'on peut voir ou lire dès l'époque du Moyen-Age. C'est effectivement un fait. Cependant, je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé, de devoir rester en équilibre sur une poutre en bois... Mais bon, il faut serrer les fesses, si l'on ne veut pas tomber! Et puis, au bout d'une heure, je ne vous dis pas les hématomes! Vous ne pouvez même plus vous asseoir!

Bon, sinon, il y a des problèmes issus de la transformation du balai en un moyen de jouer et surtout à une course à la performance... Bon, ne pensez pas que je sois de mauvaises fois, je regarde concrètement un fait et je l'analyse. Que le balai soit horizontal ou vertical, celui qui est sur le balai sera toujours soumis aux lois de la gravitation et donc principalement : le poids. C'est à dire que lorsque, je ne sais qui fera le truc vachement impressionnant : la feinte de Wronski, et bien il aura tendance à être projeté à l'avant. De même, lorsqu'il remonte en chandelle, il aura tendance à tomber à la renverse. Mais bon, trêve de mauvaise foi, il existe très certainement un moyen magique pour palier à ce problème. Quoiqu'il fasse, lorsqu'il vole, dans les films comme dans les livres, les joueurs sont scotchés dans sur leur balai. On peut d'ailleurs se demander comment on peut les faire tomber du balai... Au passage, j'aimerai vous dire que s'il y a un truc que je déteste dans les deux premiers films, c'est bien le Quidditch, plus farfelu et mal fait, il n'y a pas! On en reparlera au moment opportun, mais j'aimerai connaître votre avis à ce propos.

_Les sombrals :_

Je n'ai plus rien à dire... Ah oui! J'allais oublier, mais là ce n'est même pas un problème que ce soit concret ou non. C'est vraiment une grave erreur de JK Rowling dans son livre 5. Vous devez tout de même l'avoir remarquée... Il s'agit de ses fameux animaux qui poussent les calèches, animaux qui sont invisibles à ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort en face. Et bien, jusqu'au livre IV, Harry ne les a pas vus. Alors que dans le livre V, il les aperçoit. Harry n'a t'il pas vu la mort en face à l'age de un an? Cet élément là est la preuve que JK Rowling, avec tout le respect que j'éprouve pour elle, n'avait pas prévu ça dans les livres précédents. Enfin, je pense qu'elle devait savoir, au moment d'écrire qu'elle commettait une erreur. Mais bon, pour que son histoire tienne un peu debout, elle a eu besoin de ça. Elle aurait tout de même pu trouver autre chose!!

Le second défaut dans l'histoire elle-même : ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort en face (Encore faut-il la voir ! Quelques rares personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer et qui, je l'ai su après, ont vu la mort ne sont pas revenus pour me la raconter... D'ailleurs, certains ne l'ont pas forcément vu en face, alors peut être que cela ne marche pas!) ne peuvent pas voir ses animaux. Pourtant, à la fin du 5ème livre, l'armée des élèves monte sur ces sombrals pour aller dans le ministère de la magie... Cela signifie que tous les élèves n'ayant pas vu la mort en face, lors du transport, voient le vide au-dessous d'eux! Un magicien, n'a t'il pas le vertige?

* * *

_Mot de l'auteur :_

Bon, j'arrête là. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfait de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu trop d'idées cette fois-ci. Le prochain chapitre concernera le système éducatif du monde de la magie.

Je suis vraiment ouvert à **toutes critiques** et **toutes idées auxquelles je n'aurais pas pens**. Donc, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer de belles reviews développés et explicites. Je suis vraiment ouvert à toutes vos idées.

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**Hurle le vent : **

Je te remercie, tout d'abord, pour ton encouragement et surtout pour que toutes les corrections que tu m'apportes. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, je risque de corriger au fur et à mesure mon étude, de manière à ce que je ne me retrouve pas avec des critiques dont le contenu est strictement semblable. Bien sûr, je marquerais ton nom dans les remerciements personnels. Comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas parfait et je n'ai surtout pas la possibilité de penser à tout !

_1ère review :_

J'ai fait effectivement une erreur dans mon argumentation, ce n'est pas république mais bien démocratique ! Je vais m'empresser de corriger cette grave erreur. Il faut d'ailleurs que je développe un peu plus cette partie. Concernant tout ce dont tu parles (caractère démocratique…), c'est de très bonnes idées… Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler sur un chapitre concernant Voldemort. J'avais prévu dans parler sur un prochain chapitre plus adapté, à mon goût, la politique du monde de la magie.

Un truc que j'avais complètement oublié, mais alors là, c'est vraiment évident maintenant que tu en parles ! Le fait que Voldemort n'arrive pas à tuer Harry Potter… très évident… J'avais prévu dans un chapitre concernant Harry, de parler d'un truc à peu près semblable, mais sur ce chapitre là, cela ne met absolument pas venu à l'idée ! Un très grand merci !

Concernant, le mélange de merveilleux et d'inexplicable, là, je suis absolument d'accord avec toi, j'allais dédier ce point précis pour la grande conclusion de mon analyse ou peut-être le chapitre expliquant le complexe HP. Mais bon, cela y sera, mais pour plus tard.

_2ème review :_

Mais non, tu n'es pas bavarde ! Tu aimes parler et moi aussi ! Alors vas-y à cœur joie ! Je suis vraiment très ouvert à toute idée et je ne dis pas que tous ce que j'écris est foncièrement vrai ! MINCE, alors ! Bon, là tu as écris l'argumentation principale de mon tout dernier chapitre « Les véritables inconvénients du monde de JK Rowling »… Mais bon, je suis absolument d'accord avec toi. Le monde qu'elle a conçu est vraiment trop manichéen, des personnages avec une personnalité qui n'évolue même pas, comme dans tous les contes pour enfants, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, HP n'en est-il pas bien un ? Son histoire est, en plus, loin d'être crédible… C'est d'ailleurs ce que je tâche de prouver à travers cette étude et ce que j'allais garder pour la conclusion !

Allez, merci de ton soutien, et à très bientôt.

Ronaway.****

****

**El Padawan :**

Avant toute chose, je veux te remercier pour cette longue review qui va permettre d'approfondir mon analyse et, sans aucun doute, de rectifier quelques points principaux.

Ta théorie tient tout à fait la route, surtout qu'elle est confirmée par le titre du prochain livre (merci de m'apprendre le titre, d'ailleurs). Je suis d'ailleurs parfaitement en accord avec toi. On parle donc de la psychologie de Voldemort. Il faudrait que je revoie ce que j'ai marqué, par ce que là, je crois que j'ai un peu dévié. A l'origine, je voulais savoir si le monde conçu ou imaginé par Voldemort tenait la route... Je vais revoir ce que j'ai écrit et donc rectifié si nécessaire.

Concernant le second point de ta review, je suis là entièrement en accord avec toi. Mais j'allais développer cela dans une autre partie concernant le Ministère de la magie, plus spécifiquement. Bon, maintenant que j'y réfléchi, si je veux mettre en l'air le monde de la magie, ce n'est pas à partir de cet argument là... On va me répliquer que de nos jours (sauf dans Minority Report !o!) Les ministères sont souvent incapables de lutter contre des criminels. L'exemple de Ben-Laden est évident.

Enfin, concernant le dernier point, j'ai été effectivement un peu trop catégorique à propos de la motivation des mangemorts... Je vais rectifier cela. Tu me fais penser à un truc... Il faudrait aussi développer le fait que la plupart des mangemorts se placent auprès de Voldemort non seulement par conviction, mais aussi parce qu'ils y gagnent personnellement (ils gagnent du pouvoir...).

Il n'y a aucun problème pour me contacter, on peut d'ailleurs réfléchir en commun sur une question... J'ai, comme tout le monde, MSN, et je ne vois absolument pas ce qui pourrais t'empêcher de me contacter sur cette sorte de chat-live (mon adresse est oelleo123123hotmail.com). A très bientôt.

Ronaway.

**Eternamm : **

****

Je te remercie pour ta très longue review qui va me donner beaucoup de fil à retordre. Tout d'abord, je ne critique absolument pas, je réfléchis et cherche à comprendre ce qui ne peut exister d'une manière concrète et argumentée dans le monde de la magie. Bref, je ne me place pas au-dessus de tout le monde. Ayant lu les livres de HP et m'étant plongé dans ce monde depuis quatre années, je réfléchis maintenant à tout ce qui ne peut pas aller. Maintenant que je me suis énervé (!o!), Parce ce que tu commences à me dire me blesse... Bon, je suis vraiment très ouvert à toutes les idées, je reconnais que j'ai tord lorsque je ne trouve aucun argument à une critique. Donc, tu peux y aller. Tu peux me donner ton point de vue. Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème. Je vais d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure de la lecture de ta très longue review, voir ce que je pourrais changer dans cette étude, ce que je pourrais améliorer... J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas. Comme je l'ai précisé à tout ce qui me donne d'excellentes idées, je fais cela dans le simple but d'éviter à ce que j'ai des reviews strictement identiques... Je marquerais ainsi ton nom dans les remerciements personnels. Enfin, avant de passer à ton argumentation, ne me prend surtout pas pour un gamin prétentieux, sûr de lui, qui ne reconnais pas mes erreurs, qui n'accepte rien de ce qu'on lui dit... Le seul défaut que j'ai : c'est que je dis ce que je pense. Donc, je ne prends absolument pas de mal à ce que tu me dises que mon chapitre est nul, du moment que c'est justifié! La seule critique que je puisse te faire (à toi, personnellement), c'est que j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ce que tu écris (!o!). J'espère que tu pourras m'expliquer les points qui me font défaut. Bon, je prends un verre d'eau et je commence à répondre à ton argumentation...

C_hapitre 1 : _

Excuse, mais dès le premier point, je suis en désaccord... Je ne comprends pas le parallèle que tu le fais concernant les parents de Hitler et de Voldemort. Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi sur le simple fait, mais je ne comprends pas à quoi cela sert de faire un lien pareil. Je t'explique : Voldemort a une mère sorcière et un père moldu. On est bien d'accord, cependant il va plus tard combattre contre les moldus. Reprenons le même raisonnement avec Hitler. Hitler a une mère autrichienne et un père allemand, va t'il se battre contre les Autrichiens? Tu dois bien admettre que non, le traité de Anschluss en mars 1938 proclame l'annexion de l'Autriche. De plus, le but d'Hitler est de créer le IIIème Reich et de faire de lui un empire de 1000 ans. Donc, c'est pour une vocation purement patriotique que Hitler va agir ainsi. Tu me diras que Voldemort c'est la même chose, il n'agit que pour valoriser le monde de la magie... Mais il ne va le valoriser qu'en Angleterre... C'est ça le premier gros problème que je souligne dans cette étude. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que j'ai repris l'idée que quelqu'un m'a expliqu : il concevait Voldemort comme un terroriste... Le second gros problèmes, c'est qu'il va mettre en péril le monde de la magie, enfin, je l'ai normalement déjà expliqué.

Ensuite, tu fais une transition que je n'arrive pas très bien à saisir. Enfin je devine en fait ce que tu veux dire... Attends, je vais essayer de le reformuler et tu me diras si cela correspond à ce à quoi tu as pensé. Tu penses, en fait, que Voldemort est au premier stade de ce qu'à pu faire Hitler, c'est à dire : il essaie déjà de prendre le pouvoir dans son propre état (à savoir en Angleterre pour Voldemort, en Allemagne pour Hitler) puis, ensuite, réfléchir à la manière d'étendre son idéologie dans le monde. Par exemple, Hitler utilise la guerre pour pouvoir s'imposer dans le monde Je suis d'accord sur ce point-là. Le seul problème, c'est que Hitler n'a pu avoir accès au pouvoir que parce qu'il avait le soutien de la population. Il a été élu par le peuple comme chancelier. Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez précis dans mon étude... Je vais aller revoir ça.

Et dire que l'on en est qu'au début de ta review, j'aurais pu te dédier tout un chapitre!

Concernant les proches de Voldemort, je suis absolument d'accord avec toi sur ce fait là. Ce que je remets en question, (il m'a semblé que j'étais clair, pourtant. Bon je vais re-reprendre cette partie!!) C'est le fait que, JK Rowling réutilise constamment les mêmes personnages qui ont des missions-solos relativement périlleuses au lieu de faire en sorte que Voldemort engage des personnes complètement inconnues. Cela a pour conséquence qu'on ne voit qu'eux et que donc, on ne tient pas compte de tous les autres trucs que cela suggère. De plus, comment, par exemple, Voldemort va t'il réunir l'ensemble des soldats qu'il avait treize ans auparavant? Comment peut-il avec treize personnes (dont certains l'ont en plus abandonné ou sont emprisonnés) aller chercher quelques centaines de personnes voire quelques milliers qui puissent combattre au compte de Voldemort! Hitler, lui, avait, je le répète, non seulement une armée à sa disposition et surtout la population.

Déjà, il me semble n'avoir pas dit cela ne marche pas, mais plutôt cela ne marche pas éternellement. Il y a une nuance qu'il faut tenir compte. Je vais cependant reprendre cette partie, parce que cela ne me convient pas.

Par la suite, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Enfin, je crois comprendre, mais bon... Je vais donc essayer de répondre à partir de ce que j'ai compris. On est toujours sur le même problème. Notre principal désaccord - il n'y a d'ailleurs pas qu'avec toi - est l'argument qui dit qu'"il existera toujours quelqu'un de plus fort". Il me semble là aussi l'avoir souligné, mais peut-être mal expliqué... Alors, ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsqu'un dictateur va prendre le pouvoir, il ne va pas le posséder d'une manière éternelle. Non seulement parce qu'il va un jour mourir (tu me diras que Voldemort est éternel) mais surtout parce qu'il existera toujours, quelqu'un ou un ensemble de personne ou toute une population entière qui soit renversera son pouvoir, soit lui enlèvera tout moyen de le posséder.

Le seul et unique moyen, c'est que Voldemort satisfasse les besoins de la population, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. C'était, par exemple, le cas en Russie ou sous l'Allemagne de Hitler, puisque tu m'en parles. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec des vieilles personnes ayant vécu le communisme en Russie. Elles m'ont avoué qu'elles votaient communiste parce qu'au moins, au cours de cette période là, elles avaient de quoi bouffer. J'espère que tu reconnaîtras que ce n'est pas le cas avec le monde Voldemort!

Concernant ton dernier point, - la raison pour laquelle aucun pays n'intervient, pour la première fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, et d'ailleurs je n'y avais pas pensé... C'est parfaitement juste ce que tu dis.

Allez, un autre verre d'eau avant le chapitre deux...

Chapitre 2 :

Auparavant, j'aimerais te remercier, tu es la première à m'apporter ton point de vue concernant ce deuxième chapitre. Je vais sans doute devoir rajouter des éléments…

Comme tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce premier point (l'ensorcellement de tout outil) je suis bien sûr en accord avec toi. Mais tu me fais penser à un truc. Voldemort, par l'intermédiaire du professeur Quirrel, réussit à ensorceler le balai de Harry dans le premier livre... Voilà de quoi contredire notre pensée. Je vais le marquer ça, je vais le marquer...

Bon, je reconnais que tout ce qui concerne ma seconde partie, c'est du n'importe quoi. J'avais décidé de la supprimer, mais j'étais pris de remord... J'avais passé plus de deux heures à taper ça et à réfléchir. Donc je l'ai laissée. Je vais tout de même indiqué que cette partie est inutile, vu qu'elle ne mène à rien! Je n'arrive pas à critiquer la conception du monde de JK Rowling en se basant sur l'origine de l'économie...

Je suis entièrement d'accord sur tout ce que tu écris SAUF (bien sûr) à la fin : "C'est la même chose pour les sorciers". Je me suis sans doute mal expliquer dans le chapitre, je vais vite aller le reprendre. Le problème c'est qu'avec leur baguette, les sorciers peuvent faire tout vite fait bien fait! Transformer l'eau en vin, le sucre en sel, l'or en citrouille... D'un coup de baguette, ils sont coiffés comme Stalone! Ils prennent un sac de fruits, ils le transforment en une salade de fruit décorée de manière alléchante... Tout est si rapide, tout est si simple... Et c'est ça la chose qui nous différencie de nous, moldus. Et, j'espère que tu comprendras que c'est quand même une énorme différence qui peut entraîner beaucoup de changements... dont ce-dernier, à savoir que tout métier appartenant en particulier au secteur des services devient à ce propos inutile. Bon, concernant mon vendeur de meuble, (il te tracasse!!) j'ai choisi le mauvais exemple, je l'admet, mais pourquoi pas? Allez, bon, je vais changer ça! Enfin, je n'arrive pas à le trouver, par contre le plombier, je parie que tu n'as jamais vu ça !

Bon après, je ne comprends absolument plus rien, tu me parles d'écoles... Tu me parles d'un fouillis de trucs à la fois dont je n'arrive pas à retrouver un lien logique. Peut-être que cela va te rassurer, mais j'ai déjà prévu et commencé à écrire tout un chapitre sur le système scolaire du monde de la magie. Mais, je ne comprends pas le lien avec l'économie. Je vais revoir mon chapitre, il me semble, tout de même, ne pas avoir parlé de ça ?

Après, concernant le système bancaire, je n'ai effectivement pas tenu compte de la législation des autres pays que la France (je suis français). En France, le minimum requis est au moins le numéro de compte et la carte d'identité. Bon, à partir du moment où l'on commence à créer des liens avec le banquier, lorsqu'il vous connaît un peu plus, il ne vous demande plus vos papiers d'identité... Je ne connais pas le système de fonctionnement des banques au Canada, mais il ne me paraît pas évident que n'importe qui puisse avoir accès au compte d'une personne inconnue et puisse retirer tout l'argent qu'il veut, c'est du vol libre! D'après ce que tu dis, cela signifierait que tu as un accès direct à un compte qui n'est même pas à toi et que donc, tu peux prendre l'argent que tu veux et donc partir avec cet argent aux USA, si tu veux! Honnêtement, en France on n'a pas cela et, selon moi, tant mieux!

Concernant l'évasion de Black, il me semble qu'il y a, là aussi, un point ambigu que je développerais dans un prochain chapitre concernant le système judiciaire. Mais ton argument est intéressant... Bon, tu ne vas pas être contente, je ne suis absolument pas du tout écœurer par tout ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai donné mon opinion, je l'ai argumenté... Mais tu me diras si cela a été suffisant ou non. En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir éclairé sur de nombreux points...

Très grande réponse, à l'image de ta review, qui m'a fait non seulement rire mais aussi m'a torturé drôlement la tête ( pour information, j'ai mis précisément 2h34 à te répondre... mais comme je suis en vacances, le temps, cela ne se compte pas!!). Allez, n'hésite pas à argumenter si les réponses que je t'ai données ne te conviennent toujours pas.. Tous mes remerciements et à très bientôt.

Si tu veux en rediscuter, 2 moyens : soit une autre review, soit un mail à l'adresse oelleo123123hotmail.com (et MSN).

Ronaway.

**Lord Ramses Overdark :**

J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de mal à trouver ma réponse, avec tout ce que j'ai écrit à Eternamm, elle a de quoi se coucher tard… Bon, je suis entièrement d'accord sur ta première évidence : je n'ai effectivement (et bien heureusement) pas tout dit ! En ce qui concerne la suite, « les méchants que l'on aime haïr », je suis encore d'accord avec toi, mais j'attendais un autre chapitre pour le dire… Comme quoi, on peut tous avoir les mêmes idées (!o! ). Pour expérience, j'ai essayé, dans ma fiction, d'humaniser Lord Voldemort, ça a fait un flop lamentable. Cela confirme ce que tu écris ! Je reconnais aussi, que l'exemple d'Hitler marche à toutes les sauces, c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisi…

Tout le problème de la société de HP (Allées des Embrumes), les inégalités, vont être traité dans un prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop lequel d'ailleurs. Mais bon, tu m'as permis de rectifier une erreur que j'allais faire, à savoir les problèmes de pauvreté et plus particulièrement la corruption à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Merci beaucoup !

J'exagérais dans le paragraphe concernant les galions, il y a bien sûr un système magique qui doit résoudre cela. Je critique le simple fait que JK Rowling n'est pas utilisé le système de chéquier ou sa variante dans le monde de la magie. Là aussi, je suis tellement d'accord avec toi, que je n'arrive pas à le redire autrement : « la magie sert bien à colmater les brèches ». Concernant ma seconde partie, je ne sais pas si tu as lu avant que je ne la « rectifie », mais bon, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, je reconnais que c'est du n'importe quoi. J'avais décidé de la supprimer, mais j'ai été pris de remord... J'avais passé plus de deux heures à taper ça et à réfléchir. Donc je l'ai laissée mais j'ai marqué un grand panneau d'affichage disant que cela ne servait à rien de la lire, si ce n'est apprendre des trucs concernant notre monde.

Je suis tout à fait conscient que l'on ne s'intéresse pas forcément à ce que le récit soit crédible, à partir du moment où il procure un certain plaisir. Mais je voulais faire une étude qui se dégage de tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur ce site… Je dois avouer que j'avais peur des réponses ( au cas où les gens ne pourraient accepter de voir ça sur ce site. On sait jamais, après tout !) Mais, bon, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas reçu de virulentes critiques dont le fondement ne vaut souvent rien ! Allez, A très bientôt.

Ronaway.

**Poucie :**

Je te remercie vraiment pour cette review qui m'a fait plaisir, car je l'ai reçu en main propre vers 22:10 le 1er juillet.

_Chapitre 1_ : Je n'avais absolument pas prévu que ma fiction allait donner de l'inspiration à qui que se soit, mais bon, après tout, c'est non seulement les livres mais aussi les fictions qui sont la source d'inspiration de cette étude ! Alors pourquoi pas ?

J'attends ta seconde review, si jamais elle vient, sinon, cela signifie que tu as mis plus de 50 min à lire mon chapitre 2 (!o!) ou alors, comme j'ai fait une correction récemment, il n'est momentanément plus disponible sur le site ou encore tu en as eu marre !

A bientôt, Ronaway.


End file.
